


Life Expectancy

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Episode Zero
Genre: F/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a fluke that he’d lived this long. If he lived any longer, it would be because of her. // Duo x Catherine drabble with an <i>Episode Zero</i> flavour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Expectancy

"You can pray if you want." Catherine whispered in his ear. The blindfold she’d tied over his eyes made the bridge of his nose itch; her breath in his ear made the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end.

Duo grinned, letting the adrenaline run freely through his veins as she tied his hands to the board. "I don’t believe in God."

"Then pick another. There are plenty of Them out there who can help you." He could no longer move his legs. The fact that she must be kneeling before his feet right about then didn’t take away any from the chill running down his spine at her words. "You’re going to need it."

"Nah, no need." he told himself as much as he told her. "Didn’t you know? I’m the God of Death. All I need is my own devil’s luck."

"Why do I always end up with the crazy ones?"

Catherine was double-checking the shackles now, and he couldn’t agree more with her assessment of him. The check was for safety; the shackles were for thrills.

At least, that’s what he’d told her. But he had a feeling she knew there was more to it.

"Because your life would be boring without us." he said.

"You’re going to pay for that." Her voice was coming from farther away now. "You realise that your luck is in my hands right now, don’t you?"

Duo took a deep breath and prepared himself for the knives he wouldn’t see coming. "I wouldn’t be here otherwise."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
